disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Back in Magical Creature Time, Part 2: The Terrifying Terrorier
'Back in Magical Creature Time, Part 2: The Terrifying Terrorier '''is the 60th and last episode of Season 11. Summary As the continuation from “Back in Magical Creature Time, Part 1: Day of the Tornadodo”, Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia use the Time Trampoline to travel back in time to see terrier-like wild dogs called Terroriers. Plot The episode begins with the spinner with pictures of extinct magical creatures on it still spinning, until it lands on the Terrifying Terrorier. Excited, the pirate pals and Sofia climb up to the “bed” of the Time Trampoline. Sofia sets the destination to late-nineteenth-century Tasmania. Once inside the time warp, Sofia throws down the Remote Trampoline, and they flop onto Tasmania. Captain Jake and Kwazii head off to find Terroriers, while Sofia decides to stay with the Trampoline to make sure there are no problems. The pirates find a family Terrifying Terroriers after hearing an unusual sound. They call Sofia, and Sofia leaves the vicinity of the Trampoline to see the Terroriers. When she arrives, they see a Terrifying Terrorier joey coming out of its den. Kwazii names the father Terrordad and the mother Terrormom. While Kwazii thinks of a name for the puppy, back at the Gup-TD, Romeo uncloaks himself in front of Amaya. Robot then traps her, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Toby, Connor, and Greg. Kwazii names the puppy Little Scruff, because of a scruffy looking mark on his back. Mamaroos appear in the distance, and the entire Terrifying terrorier family runs after them. The pirates follow behind them. However, after Sofia pulls out her binoculars, she sees an old-fashioned truck coming up a road. Captain Jake and Kwazii stop the Terrifying Terroriers before they come into view of the truck. Once the truck stops, a woman similar in appearance to fashion designer Cruella De Vil, whose name is Creepella De Vil, gets out, and she tells her assistants, Harvey and Jaspy, who is similar in appearance to Cruella's henchmen, Horace and Jasper, her plan to start a sheep farm in the area, and orders him to eliminate any potential sheep predators. The pirate pals decide that, in order to protect the Terrifying terroriers from Creepella and her henchmen, they need to teach them survival tactics. Sofia hands a pair of Terrifying Terrorier Discs to Captain Jake and Kwazii, and they activate their Magical Creature Power Suits. Later, Romeo and Robot arrive in late-nineteenth-century Tasmania, but before attempting to steal the Trampoline, Romeo decides to tell Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia his plan to trap them back in time forever because he “can’t wait to see their faces”. After the pirate pals perform a few acts to get the Terrifying terroriers to stay away from traps and sheep, Romeo jumps in front of them and tells them his plan. He immediately gets on his Robot, and the pirates run after him. Romeo’s new hoverboard eventually starts running out of power and crashes. Romeo tells Captain Jake and Kwazii that he has Robot at the Trampoline. In response, the pirates run to the Trampoline, and Romeo runs after them. Robot is about to destroy the Trampoline, when Kwazii attacks it. Captain Jake gets Romeo back to the present. Once Romeo enters present day, he falls onto the guarding shield above Connor, Greg, and Amaya, freeing them. Kwazii disintegrates Robot by pointing its arm towards its chest. The pirates and Sofia return to the present just before the Time Trampoline explodes. Romeo subsequently hops on Robot and leaves the scene. The wing of the monkey-eating Cosmic Phoenix from their previous time-travel adventure is healed, and the Disney Junior Club release the phoenix. Villain Motives * Creepella De Vil, Harvey, and Jaspy: To start a sheep farm in the area * Romeo: To trap Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia in late nineteenth century Tasmania so they can’t stop him from world domination Characters * Trivia * This episode is marked as the season finale. * This episode is similar to ''Back In Creature Time, Part 2: Tasmanian Tiger, from Wild Kratts. * The episode is continued from Back in Magical Creature Time, Part 1: Day of the Tornadodo. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Sequels Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons